A Flash Of The Past Of Our Gaurdian Angel
by Xela-Pie
Summary: When Rangiku, Gin, Toshiro and Momo go to the beach, what happens? And who is telling this story?
1. Chapter 1

'He fell asleep with me on his shoulder. From what i know, we were only asleep for an hour. But when i awoke, 5 hours past by. He stared into my eyes, i stared back into his beautiful eyes as i felt like i could melt...

Momo blushed. "I-I'm sorry Shiro-chan!" She lifted her head off his shoulder.  
Toshiro blushed as well. "Its fine...We are here anyways," he stepped out of the car they were in.  
Momo stared as the reflection of the sunset on the still water. "Its so beautiful!" her eyes sparkled as she spoke.  
Toshiro stared at her, and looked at the water. "Yeah..." he started walking towards a little house on the beach.  
Momo followed him. "Are we staying here?" She asked as she entered and saw the other two people who came with them.  
"Momo-chan! Tachiou! Did you two have a good nape?" Rangiku said, walking up to them as Gin gollowed her.  
Momo and Toshiro blushed. "R-Rangiku-san!" Momo said, "...why didnt you wake us up?" She asked, still blushing.  
"Because! You two looked so cute their together! I didnt want to wake you two up!" She smirked slightly.  
"R-Rangiku-san!" Momo blushed more as Toshiro ignored them and walked away slightly.  
"What? Its true! Well, come on! Supper is ready." Rangiku went to the kitchen with Gin following her as they sat down.  
Momo blushed and followed them as Toshiro did the same, they sat down and started to eat in silence.  
"Momo-chan, you have to sleep with tachiou," Rangiku said as she eat.  
Momo choked on some food as toshiro spit out some water.  
They blushed. "W-what?!" Toshiro said as he got Momo some water.  
'Even though i wouldnt mind...i dont think he would like that...' Momo thought in her head as she drank the water. "R-Rangiku-san...why do i have to sleep with Shiro-chan?" Momo asked.  
"Hey! Dont call me that!" Toshiro said, but was ignored.  
"Because! There are two rooms, one for me, Gin is taking the couch and you two get the other room. You two looked so happy sleeping together in the car, so i thought you two would like that," Rangiku grinned.  
"B-But..." Momo started before Rangiku pulled her outside.  
"Come on Momo-chan! Lets go outside!" She ran to the water.  
Toshiro sighed, and started putting Momos and his dishes away.  
"You like her," Gin said, putting his and Rangikus dishes away.  
"Shut up Ichimaru! You shouldnt be talking!" Toshiro glared at him.  
"So you do! Just wait till you find out what Ran-chan has for you two." Gin grinned before walking away.  
"Hey! What did you say?!" Toshiro glared more before sighing again.

Rangiku-san!" Momo called for her as she walked by the forest.  
Rangiku came out of nowhere. "Momo-chan!" She yelled with a sake bottle in her hand.  
Momo jumped, falling over a stump. "oww, Rangiku-san, what was that for?" She asked before seeing blood on her hand. "...Where is the first aid kit?"  
Rangiku looked at her. "Why? Its in the bathroom, ill show you." She started towards the house.

"Tachiou! Momo-chans hurt!" Rangiku yelled as she walked into the house and ran once she heard someone come down the stairs.  
"Matsumoto!" Toshiro said as he only saw Momo standing there. "...She ran..." He sighed before seeing her hand. "...What happened?"  
"...Rangiku-san scared me, i tripped over a stump and scraped my hand but im fine...I dont know where the first aid kit is though, But ill find it soon." Momo said, and started walking around.  
"Come on," He told her as he walked in front of her.  
"I-Its fine...Really..." She followed him anyways.  
"Sit down," he told her as he got the first aid kit out.  
"I-Im fine Shiro-chan! Really! I can do this myself..." She did as she was told.  
"I dont care," He said as he took her hand, wipping the bloods away.  
Momo blushed slightly. "I-Its fine..."  
"Hold still, this splinter is deep..."

From outside the door, Rangiku and Gin listened. "OW! Shiro-chan! that hurts!" Momos voice came.  
"Hold still or it will hurt more!" Toshiro said.  
"oh My... I wonder that they are doing in their," Rangiku said blushing slightly from sake.  
"Sounds like to me they are having some fun," Gin said.  
"Shiro-chan! its hurts! Stop!" Momo wined.  
"Its almost out! stop moving around!" Toshiro said firmly.

"There, its out so stop winning," Toshiro said. "Was it really that bad?"  
"Splinters hurt!" Momo said. "Youre so mean Shiro-chan!"  
"Stop calling me that!" He said, putting the stuff away and walking out of the bathroom.  
Momo followed him. "Why?" She pouted slightly before seeing Rangiku and Gin.  
"Momo-chan! Tachiou! You two sure change fast!" Rangiku smirked.  
they blushed. "W-What?!" They said. ''Y-You two were listening to us? B-But he was only taking out a spinter from my hand that really hurt...'' Momo said, looking down as she blushed  
"Thats not what we heard." Rangiku said before walking outside to the fire with Gin following her.  
"W-Wait! Rangiku-san!" Momo followed them before looking back at Toshiro noticing he wasnt following them. "Shiro-chan?"  
"What? And stop calling me that bed-wetter." Toshiro said, sitting on the couch as he got a book and started reading it.  
"Arent you coming?" Momo asked, sitting next to him.  
"No," he said.  
"Why not?" Momo looked at him, moving closer to him. "Please come! it would be no fun without you..." She blushed.  
"...go have fun with the others, i just want to read."  
"..." Momo thought for a moment, then took his book and ran outside. "You can read outside!"  
"Hey! Hinamori! Give that back!" He ran after her.  
"No!" Momo giggled, running away from him.  
Toshiro kept running after her. ''Give me my book back hinamori!'' Toshiro grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
Momo turned around, and hugged the book close to her. ''No!'' SHe smiled.  
''Hinamori, give it back,'' he said firmly.  
Momo sat on the sand, looking up at the stars. `The sky is so beaustiful, dont you think?'' She smiled as she stared at the sky.  
''...I guess...but give me my book back,'' He sat next to her.  
A shooting star flew by. Momo smiled more. ''Look! A shooting star!'' She moved closer to him.  
He smiled slightly at her. ''Make a wish.''  
Momo cuddled into his side slightly. ''...my wish already came true.''  
''and what was your wish?'' He asked her, blushing slightly.  
''...Loving you was my wish...and i wish for you to love me back...But the way we are right now...is like a dream.'' Momo said as she fell sleep.  
Before Momo fell asleep, Toshiro whispered in her ear. ''youre wish came true, and so did mine...I love you Momo.'' He kissed her quickly before she was asleep. He smiled at her once more before falling asleep himself.'  
The stars were shining brighter then ever before on that night. The stars and the moon watched over the two sleeping untill the dawn broke through. With them in eachothers arms they will be happy forever.

''That was a great story mommy!'' A little girl smiled at her mother as she snuggled into her blanket.  
''Im glad you liked it sweetie,'' Momo smiled as her daughter, kissing her forehead.  
''...Can you tell me another story of you and Daddy?'' She asked Momo.  
'Of course i can, but its later, you should go to sleep and ill tell you one tomorrow night how about that?'' Momo smiled at the little girl.  
''Okay mommy!'' The little girl smiled back at her mother.  
''okay, good night,'' Momo kissed her forehead once more before leaving he room and went to hers with a tear in her eye.  
an hour later a soft knock came to the door as the little girl opened it. ''...Can i sleep with you tonight Mommy?''  
''Of course you can,'' Momo helped her daughter up on the bed.  
''...Mommy...Where is daddy? I miss him...'' The little girl asked, tears in her eyes.  
''your father is watching over us right now, even though you dont know it,'' Momo hugged her tightly. ''He will always be with us even though he isnt here right now, he will always be in our hearts, so believe he will return to us soon. He is our guardian angel.'' Momo said sadly as they both had tears running down their face.  
`The stars are shining bright like on the night we were in eachothers arms...` Momo felt a pair of arms around her. `I may be gone, but i am always their for you when you need it. I will always be their to protect you when you need protecting. I will always be their when you need someone because i love you. I have always loved you and always will love you Momo. I will always come back for you so just wait till i return some day...` A voice came along the wind.


	2. chapter 2

"Mommy! Mommy! Can you tell me another story about you and daddy?" Momo's daughter ran to her, her favourite plushie in her hands.

"Of course I can, lets get you to bed so I can start," Momo picked up her daughter and tucked her into bed. "It all started after school..."

"Momo-Chan!" Rangiku ran to Momo as Toshiro walked behind her. "You will never guess what tachiou told me!"

"What did he tell you Rangiku-san?" Momo looked at her, smiling at them.

"Tachiou wants to ask you out! To a-!" she almost yelled before Gin covered her mouth quickly.

"I'm sure he would like to ask her privately Ran-Chan," Gin said, dragging Rangiku away.

"…What was that about?" Momo asked at Toshiro stood beside her.

"nothing, just ignore what she said," He said, before turning. "Lets go, I'll walk you home."

Momo smiled, "Thank you Shiro-chan!"

"Stop calling me Shiro-chan, Bed-Wetter Momo."

"I don't wet the bed Shiro-chan!" Momo said, walking with him

After a while of them walking, They walked pasted an Ice cream place. "Hey Shiro-chan, can we get some ice cream?" Momo asked, looking at him.

"Sure, why not?" He said as they went to get some.

"Thank you Shiro-chan!" She smiled, getting some money out, before she felt a hand on hers. She looked at him and say him shacking his head slightly.

"I'll pay for them." He said as he handed the cashier the money and got their ice cream, handing her one.

"you didn't have to do that Shiro-chan, I could have paid for mine, but thank you." she smiled, taking the ice cream cone out of his hand.

"you're welcome," he said as he started eating his ice cream.

"Lets go over there and eat them!" Momo pointed to a bench by the lake.

"sure," he said as he followed her and sat on the bench. Momo sat next to him, swinging her legs as she ate her ice cream.

"Its so pretty here Hitsugaya-kun," she smiled at him.

"It is…You have some ice cream on your face," he gently placed thumb on the corner of her lips and wiped the ice cream away.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She said before a voice was heard.

"They are so slow! They should hurry up and kiss! They should go on a date!" The voice came from behind a bush.

Toshiro glared at the voice. "MATSUMOTO!" he said angrily. The stood up and walked over to the brush. "Leave. Now."

Rangiku jumped, "T-tachiou! What are you doing here?!" She said before she ran, before yelling. "Hope you two have a fun date!"

Momo and Toshiro blushed. "I-ignore her Hitsugaya-kun," Momo said, looking away slightly.

He looked at her, "something wrong?" he asked, before a duck waddled up to his feet. Momo looked at him, before looking at the duck, who quacked at Toshiro.

"Shiro-chan! you made a new friend!" Momo giggled at the duck tried to get Toshiros' ice cream. The duck jumped up at Toshiro, trying to get it.

"Hey, that is my ice cream," Toshiro glared at the duck. The duck ignored Toshiro, attacking him for he ice cream. Momo watched them, giggling non-stop.

"Shiro-chan, you are getting beat by a duck!" She smiled, before the duck stole Toshiros ice cream.

"Hey! That duck stole my ice cream," Toshiro said, before Momo burst out laughing. Toshiro looked at her. "Don't laugh at me Bed-wetter Momo!"

After a few minutes of Momo laughing, she stopped. "you can have some of min…hey, where did my ice cream go?" Momo looked at her empty cone in her hand, before seeing another duck on the ground, by her feet eating her dropped ice cream.

"you bad duck! You took my ice cream!" She said to the duck as it ignored her. Toshiro looked at her, chuckling slightly.

The little girl laughed. "Mommy and daddy both got their ice cream stolen by a ducky!" she smiled.

Momo giggled. "yes, we did, now do you want me to finish the story?"

"Yes!' the little girl laid on her bed, looking at her mother.

"now, Where was I? oh yes…"

"Now you know how I feel bed-wetter. Come on, we could go get something to eat for supper instead of ice cream." Toshiro said, holding his hand out to her.

Momo looked at him before smiling, taking his hand and stood up. "Alright, where are we going?"

"I have a place in mind…" He said as he lead them to a restaurant. "Here," He opened the door for her.

Momo looked around. "Are you sure Shiro-chan? It looks expensive…"

"I'm sure, come on," He said as a waiter lead them to a table for two, Toshiro pulled the chair out for Momo, letting her get down.

Momo smiled. "Thank you," she sat down as Toshiro did as well.

After they ordered their food, neither of them spoke a word. Once the food came, Toshiro looked at her. "Do you like it?"

Momo looked at him. "Its really good, want some?" She moved her plate towards him slightly.

"Sure," He good a little bit of her food, before noticing a bit of his food was missing. "Did you just take some of my food?"

Momo looked away, smiling. "No, I did not. Don't accuse me of doing such thing!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"You did," He ate his food.

"…genius…" she muttered, pouting.

He chuckled. "Just eat Momo," He said.

After they finished eating, they walked to the park. "dinner was so good!" Momo smiled. "I should have stolen some more of yours."

"you just could have asked for some you know, I would have let you have some," Toshiro said as they walk, holding hands.

"but its fun stealing it off your plate," She smiled, before a gust of wind came, causing her to shiver slightly. Toshiro looked at her, before taking his jacket off and placing it on her shoulders. Momo looked at him, blushing slightly. "t-thank you," she smiled, taking his hand.

He blushed slightly. "y-you're welcome…" he said, holding her hand. "Do you want to go home now? Or stay here a little longer?"

"…Here for a little longer please," She said, before seeing a big tree. "Can we go sit underneath the big tree?" She looked at him.

"sure," He said . They went and sat underneath the tree, looking up at them moon.

"…you know Shiro-chan, this is kind of like when we were at the beach…" Momo leaned close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It is…: he looked at her, as he gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Momo smiled, closing her eyes. "I liked this date…" she whispered to him.

"I did too," he said softly, gently kissing her forehead. "are you tired?"

"…kind of…but want to stay here, just a little longer here with you," she said, moving closer to him.

He smiled slightly. "I love you Momo," he whispered to her, kissing her softly as she fell asleep, he moved a piece of hair out of her face…

"and the last words I heard when I fell asleep were 'I will always love you, forever. I will never let you go," Momo said, smiling

The little girl looked at her mother, "I love your stories about daddy!" she smiled, hugging Momo.

Momo hugged her back "And I love telling you them sweetie. But now my story isn't over yet," she smiled at her.

"Really? What else happened?" She looked at Momo.

Momo woke up a half hour later, seeing Toshiro sleeping next to her. "Shiro-chan…?" She poked his cheek. She glanced around, before crawling between his legs, and kissing him. "I love you too Shiro-chan." She whispered after she pulled back.

Toshiro opened one eyes. "Trying to steal another thing of mine today?" He chuckled. "you only need to ask."

"I was half asleep when you kissed me! So its fair!" Momo pouted, before a flash of light came from behind a bush.

"Crap! The flash was on!" Rangiku voice came.

"…matsumoto, you will give me that camera, or else," Toshiro glared at the bush.

"…" Rangiku ran with the camera. Toshiro sighed. "she sure knows how to ruin the moment…" He said, before standing up, holding his hand out to her.

Momo took his hand as he helped her up. "thank you Shiro-chan, I had The next night ever!" She smiled happily.

"I'm glad you did, because we will be having another one soon," he said, before kissing her goodnight.

The little girl looked at her mother, her eyes slowly closing.

"Good night, my little angel," Momo whispered to her, kissing her forehead as she tucked the little girl into bed. "Have a good sleep," Momo took a step back, watching her baby go to sleep.

"…you look so much like your father…" Momo whimpered, before looking out the window. "…I miss you Toshiro…" She silently let a tear roll down her cheek.

"…why, why did you leave…" Momo looked out the window. "She needs you…I need you…" Momo slowly touched her lips, before going to her own room. "Happy anniversary…Shiro-chan."

* * *

Second chapter! hope you like it! sorry for the few mistakes...^^; i hope you like it! Please read and tell me what you think!


End file.
